


A Kiss for Jonginnie

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: Little bear Jongin gets a kiss from his neighbor (and secret crush) Kyungsoo the owl





	A Kiss for Jonginnie

**Author's Note:**

> This morning our boss showed us a short children's story book entitled "A Kiss for Little Bear" by Else Holmelund Minarik and being a curious person as I am I took the opportunity to read it and it was sooooo cute I could imagine kaisoo on it so yeah this little fic was born like some sort of remix on a different au of that story.

It was a fine afternoon and Jongin, the little bear from Green Forest, decided to take out his parchment sheet to draw something. With the small roll secured on his left arm and a set of brush and ink on his right, he walked towards the giant Mahogany tree to get his work done. It took him a few minutes to settle the parchment sheet in place using some sap from the trunk, cutely grunting once in awhile when the paper slips. When he’s done, he stared at the blank sheet, trying to visualize what to draw.

 

A few minutes later, he decided on drawing Chen, the creature they called “The Wild Thing” because he looks so different from them, with longer arms and legs, paws with fingers, and definitely bigger than all of them from Green Forest. He decided to give it to his grandfather-bear Yixing, who’s probably still recovering from his mild fever the other night.

 

“I’m sure Grandbear Xing will love this!” he excitedly cheered himself as he dipped the brush into the mix of crushed leaves.

 

The green mushy ink spread finely into the parchment sheet and little bear Jongin started doing the Wild Thing’s face first, being a bit elaborate on the flat teeth and long arms and legs. After some time he felt small movements from his right, and soon enough he saw the cute little owl (he’s secretly has a crush on) land on a branch near him.

 

“Hello Kyungsoo!” the little bear excitedly greeted the owl who’s obviously just woken up a few minutes ago. Kyungsoo blinked his beautiful round eyes and looked back at Jongin. “Hi Jonginnie~ What are you doing?”

 

“I’m drawing a gift for Grandbear Xing!” he waved his brush toward the parchment so Kyungsoo slightly twisted his head to stare at the drawing upside down.

 

“ That looks like Chen!” the owl hooted, flying over the drawing before going back to his branch.

 

“I’m almost done!” Jongin splashed two last dots to complete the eyes. He stood a few feet away from the trunk, admiring his masterpiece. Contented with the result, he carefully took off the parchment from the trunk and rolled it in place using a small vine.

 

He looked up at the owl and smiled shyly. “Kyungsoo? Can you bring this to Grandbear Xing? I’d love to bring it myself but I can’t cross the blue water.” he pouted sadly, causing the little owl to fly immediately to him.

 

“I can do that! So don’t be sad anymore Jonginnie~” Kyungsoo playfully bumped the little bear’s right cheek causing the latter to blush. Afterwards he bit the secured end of the vine with his beak and started to fly off. “Take good care Kyungsoo!” Jongin waved.

 

The roll was undoubtedly heavy, Kyungsoo thought, but he knew he had to do something because that pout is definitely doing wonders to his heart.

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo arrived at the small hut across the blue water, he quickly landed on one of the window sills and started knocking on the glass pane. Thankfully, Grandbear Xing spotted him immediately and opened the door.

 

“Kyungsoo, hello. What a pleasant surprise.” Grandbear Xing patted his head as Kyungsoo settled himself on the old bear’s lap.

 

“I have a special delivery for you. It’s from Jonginnie.” The little owl carefully dropped the parchment on the bear’s lap. Grandbear Xing untied the vine and a smile painted his lips. “Aww~ Jonginnie drew the human from next door.” He laughed a bit on the way Jongin did the eyes; it was too much but he thinks the little bear might have been distracted (by some cute owl).

 

“I’m gonna go now Grandbear Xing. I still need to hunt for food before going back to my tree.” Kyungsoo prepared to spread his wings but just then the old bear stopped him.

 

“Before you leave dear Kyungsoo, please give this to Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo wondered what he’ll have to carry back to the mahogany tree when suddenly he felt a soft press near his forehead.

 

“This is a kiss for my little grandson Jonginnie. Please give it to him.” Grandbear Xing smiled.

 

The little owl nodded and took off.

  
  
  


 

On his way back, Kyungsoo felt his stomach growl a few times before giving up on trying to get back to the tree first. Luckily, he spotted Junmyeon the brown bullfrog on the edge of blue water chatting with Minseok the swan, and decided that perhaps Junmyeon could help him. The older is known to be very helpful after all.

 

“Hey Junmyeon hyung!” Kyungsoo landed on the rock just in front of the bullfrog. “Hey Kyungsoo. Are you gonna hunt for some food?” Junmyeon eyed his surrounding, also in the middle of catching some flies. Minseok continued bathing while watching the two interact.

 

“Actually I’d like to ask for a favor? I need to deliver Grandbear Xing’s kiss for Jonginnie but my stomach won’t shut up so I reaaaally need to eat first. But Jonginnie’s probably waiting so….” Kyungsoo sighed.

 

“Oh. Sure, I can do that.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled and passed the kiss to the bullfrog’s forehead. “Thank you Junmyeon hyung! You’re a lifesaver!” The owl then took off to hunt for food.

 

Junmyeon bid goodbye to Minseok and started to swim along the blue water so he could do the task. But then his own stomach growled in frustration due to his interrupted meal a while ago. Good thing Sehun the white cat, was just at the other side of the blue water.

 

“Sehun!!! Hey Sehun!!!” Junmyeon shouted while still in the middle of the water. “Sehun-aaaaah!!!” The last shout took the napping cat’s attention and he raised his head, searching for who’s calling for him. He spotted Junmyeon near the edge of the blue water.

 

“Sehun-ah thank goodness. Can you help me pass a delivery for little bear Jonginnie?” Junmyeon jumped near the lounging cat. Sehun yawned before scratching his head.

 

“Yeah sure hyung.”

 

Junmyeon then jumped higher to his head and passed the kiss. “This is a kiss for Jonginnie from his Grandbear Xing. Please give it to him. I really need to go back to hunting some flies for my dinner.” Junmyeon croaked before leaping back to the ground.

 

Sehun yawned one last time before walking towards the Green Forest.

 

In the middle of his little trek, Sehun started feeling sleepy again. He was about to nap when he spotted Chanyeol the Squirrel throwing some cracked nuts under one of the trees.

 

“Chanyeol hyung! Are you going back to Green Forest?” Sehun asked as he walked near the busy squirrel. Chanyeol looked up to him and nodded. “Yup. I’m gonna bring home some nuts for dinner.” He gestured to the piled nuts in front of him.

 

Sehun then kissed his forehead. “Please pass that kiss to Jonginnie. Junmyeon hyung said it’s from Grandbear Xing.” Sehun yawned one last time before falling asleep beside him.

 

Chanyeol scratched his head but didn’t question the napping cat. He gathered the nuts he got from the tree and started his way back home.

 

In the middle of his path, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun, the cute younger squirrel he’s been courting for a while now. The squirrel immediately went near and dropped the nuts in front of the latter. “Hey Baekhyun, you want some nuts?”

 

Baekhyun smiled at him and took one. “One is enough. Thank you Chanyeol.” the younger blushed. Just then Chanyeol thought of a brilliant idea.

 

“Hey uhm, are you busy Baekhyun? Can you help me for a bit?”

 

Baekhyun curiously stared at him before nodding. “Okay, what do you need help for?”

 

Chanyeol stood near him and held his cheeks, and placed a soft kiss near his lips. The younger squirrel turned beet red. “Uhmm… what was that for?”

 

Chanyeol coughed a bit. “Oh uh that’s a kiss from Grandbear Xing, for Jonginnie. I was asked by Sehun who was asked by Junmyeon hyung to pass it.”

 

Baekhyun laughed a bit. “Silly Yeol.” He thought Chanyeol was trying to make up some excuse for the kiss. Anyway, he already liked the older squirrel. So he did the same thing and this time kissed Chanyeol back, square on the lips.

 

“Hey!!! Why did you return it?” Chanyeol playfully laughed at him before kissing the other squirrel again. Just then Kyungsoo hovered over and overheard their conversation.

 

“What are you two doing?!!” He shouted frustratingly while looking over the two squirrels. “Who has the kiss for Jonginnie?? WHO???!”

 

The two squirrels looked at each other before Baekhyun slowly raised his hand. “Sorry Kyungsoo, I thought Chanyeol was just making up some excuses to kiss me.” The owl landed in front of him so Baekhyun can transfer the kiss to his forehead again.

 

“Also, about time you two. We were getting sick of your push and pull game. Just get married already.” Kyungsoo sighed before flying off towards home.

 

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun and suddenly asked. “Would you like to marry me?”

 

Baekhyun laughed gleefully and said, “Yes!”

  
  
  


 

 

Kyungsoo saw his home, the mahogany tree and quickly made a dive for it. Jongin was lying below and he smiled as soon as he saw the little owl flying over.

 

Kyungsoo landed again on the branch to greet the little bear. “Hello Jonginnie~ Grandbear Xing got your gift.”

 

“Did he like it?” Jongin sat back and watched Kyungsoo with hopeful eyes.

 

“Yes. And he asked me to give you something in return.” Kyungsoo flew once again and softly landed on Jongin’s lap. Then carefully, he placed a soft kiss on the bear’s lips.

 

“Uhm… that’s… that’s a kiss from Grandbear Xing. For the drawing. Yeah for that drawing you gave him.” Kyungsoo blushed and stuttered, and was about to fly back to his branch when the little bear suddenly hugged him.

 

“Thank you for bring the drawing Kyungsoo. And also, can you kiss me again? I reaaaaally like you.” The little bear gave him a cute pout and _mother nature help me I might die here._

 

Kyungsoo blushed harder, but allowed the little bear to pamper him with kisses. He can’t help but laugh a bit when Jongin told him he’d draw again if that’ll make him kiss him back.

  
  


 

 

The next day, Kyungsoo’s mahogany tree was already half full of mini drawings of him and Jongin and he gave Jongin another kiss before heading for Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding at the center of Green Forest.

  
  
  


Fin.


End file.
